deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloons Tower Defenders vs Plants
Description BTD vs. Plants Vs. Zombies. Which place and shoot team is superior? Interlude Wiz: When there are wild balloons or zombies on your lawn, who do you call? Boomstick: These two shitty defense squads! Wiz: The Monkeys of Balloons Tower Defense. Boomstick: And the Plants of Plants vs. Zombies. Wiz: For this Death Battle, we are allowing each tower from Bloons Tower Defense, but only the plants of the first Plants vs Zombies game, as this number greatly outweighs the Bloons Towers. Also, neither team will receive upgrades or power-ups. Short-range plants such aa Cherry Bomb and Bonk Choy will not be used. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bloons Tower Defense Team Wiz: In the year of 2007, a civilization of monkeys became desperate for answers as an enemy squadron began to attack their homeland. This opposing force was comprised of... Boomstick: You guessed it. Fucking helium balloons. Wiz: While this initial fact may make the monkeys appear weak, they are certainly capable of holding their own in combat. Their job is to stay in one place on the path of defense and fire whatever weapons they may possess. Boomstick: Darts, shurikens, tacks... If it can pop the thin rubber exterior of a balloon, these monkeys have it in their arsenal. Wiz: The monkeys are not only vigilant, but seem to have developed their own military force. With weapons like sniper rifles, dartling guns and mortars, the camouflaged simians have terrific firepower. A plane known as the Monkey Ace can also patrol the skies and seek out targets.This is the same for the Heli-Pilot, who uses guns attached to their helicopter. There is also an established navy, as exemplified by weapons such as the Monkey Sub. Boomstick: And the sub isn't the only seafaring monkey on the roster. There's a pirate on that boat! An adorable pirate monkey! Ooo, ooo, arrgh! Wiz: The monkeys also have... Boomstick: Do you think they search the Seven Seas for bananas? Is their captain called a capuchin? I have so many questions! Wiz: ... The monkeys have a varied arsenal with some unorthodox weaponry. Be it boomerangs, jackhammer that shoot nails, or corrosive glue, the monkeys will use whatever is available to stop enemies in their tracks. Boomstick: And when the going gets tough, they bring out the heavy firepower: the Bomb Tower, a cannon that shoots shells that explode on contact! The blast radius can also destroy balloons caught inside as well as the target. Wiz: The monkeys have also displayed excellent proficiency in the dark arts. The Monkey Apprentice and Wizard Lord cast spells to permeate the balloons. Boomstick: And finally, in what should be seen as a blatant ripoff of DC Comics, Super Monkey fires darts at incredible speed! He'll always be there to save the day for these avenging apes. Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, monkeys and apes are two different families. Boomstick: Don't lie to me, Wiz! I didn't minor in monkey sociology at university to be ridiculed! Wiz: And the monkeys aren't the only animals to join the fight against the invading balloons. The beekeeper is a bear that shoots bees out of a hive in order to pop the enemies. Boomstick: But if the job isn't being done, the Monkey Beacon will energize the Monkeys for more firepower, more range, AND more accuracy. Wiz: All in all, the Bloons Tower defenders have the resources to defeat any enemy they face... As long as it comes in the form of a balloon. Their main weakness is their necessity of funding. The Monkeys can only gain more resources if they have enough money, which is earned by defeating enemies. Boomstick: But when a giant metal blimp called the M.O.A.B. is one of the enemies that they've destroyed multiple times, you don't want to fuck with this simian defense squad. Plants vs Zombies Team Wiz: In the ancient year of 2009, the zombie apocalypse began. Entire communities were devastated by the outbreak of the undead. But one man... Boomstick: Who either couldn't fend for himself or was just too fucking lazy to do shit... Wiz: ... One man discovered the secret to beating zombies. This was apparently peas. Boomstick: So the key to stopping the zombie apocalypse is taking a piss on the infected -- ''' Wiz: No! P-E-A-S peas! The plant! '''Boomstick: Oh. Where's the fun in that? Wiz: This man planted a Pea Shooter that fired concussive peas so hard, it was enough to knock the toughest zombie to the ground. Eventually, this man expanded on his garden and found the most vital weapon in his arsenal: the Sunflower. Boomstick: I don't see how the one weapon that doesn't kill zombies is the most valuable asset. Wiz: Oh, it is. Without the Sunflower, the player can't plant anything. The garden depends on sun power to grow new plants. Boomstick: But forget about sun power, let's talk about the zombie killing machines! On just the first week of the attack, you get three kinds of pea shooters, including one that shoots two peas at once and one that freezes zombies in their tracks. You also get the Wall Nut, which can resist zombie bites for an extended period of time. Wiz: However, the major flaw of the plants is the loss of sunlight. When the moon rises, daytime plants have to sleep. Only a small number of plants appear at nighttime. The Fume and Gloom Shrooms create large clouds of smog to poison zombies. And there is also the Sun Shroom, which somehow collects solar energy... at night. Plants vs Zombies logic. Boomstick: The Ice Shroom freezes all enemies in the vicinity. Finally, the Magnet Shroom collects all magnetic objects nearby. Then there are Threepeaters, Jalapeños, Torchwoods, Cacti and Starfruit that also assist you in your quest to destroy the zombies. It seems like we're starting to take all the games where the creators were high while making them. Wiz: And now we come to the most powerful weapons in the Planter's arsenal: catapults. Whether it's cabbage, corn or watermelon, these catapults lock on to approaching targets and fire a heavy projectile right on the zombies' heads. Boomstick: That's cute. What about the Cob Cannon? This thing fires gigantic cobs of corn, and while it's slow to reload, it sure does pack a punch. Wiz: The plants also take to the seas with the Sea Shroom and the Cattail, and can go on the defensive with the Pumpkin and Blover. The garden adapts to all strategies, but the best is obviously brute strength and firepower if you include weapons like the Gatling Pea. This is one garden you don't want to trespass on. Boomstick: Yeah, when the homeowner doesn't even have to step outside to fuck you up, you should just move out of the neighborhood. This garden packs some real flower power. Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! (A zombie floating on balloons chanting "Braaains..." floats into a man's backyard. Suddenly, a dart and a pea pop each of the two balloons. A pea shooter and a monkey on the ground look at each other, and prepare their weapons.) FIGHT! (The pea shooter fires peas while the monkey throws darts. These projectiles hit each other. As the dart pierces the pea, the skewered vegetable falls to the ground. This continues for several seconds until the Planter plants a Sunflower. Eventually, the monkey tosses a dart that hits the pea shooter. Chlorophyll spurts out of the pea shooter's eye as it falls. The Planter then plants a Wall-Nut, while the monkeys recruit a Ninja Monkey. The Ninja throws shurikens that stick into the Wall-Nut's shell. Only a small chip falls off. The Planter then plants a Repeater, which fires the peas at the monkeys. The same process continues until the Planter plants another Sunflower. The Planter soon has enough sunlight for a Snow Pea. This plant freezes the two monkeys in their tracks, and the Repeater finishes them off. The Plants celebrate thinking they have won, but a Sniper Monkey appears from behind a tree and shoots them both with darts, killing them. However, the Planter has collected enough sunlight to plant a Starfruit. The fruit fired homing stars at the monkey, who is stapled to the tree by the hands, feet and forehead. The monkeys recruit a Bomb Tower, however, which blows the Starfruit into oblivion. The Bomb Tower then blows up the Wall-Nut, and is locked onto the Sunflowers. However, this shot is fired back at the Bomb Tower by a Blover, ricocheting back into the spout of the cannon, exploding the Bomb Tower. The Monkey Buccaneer sets sail in the pool, while the Planter creates eight Sea Shrooms that surround it. While this struggle goes on, the Monkeys collect enough money to summon the Monkey Ace. The plane flies overhead and shoots darts at the Sea Shrooms, taking them out. The Monkeys now plant a Heli-Pilot station, creating an aerial offensive. However, the Planter can now afford a Gatling Pea, which shoots the Monkey Ace out of the sky. The Heli-Pilot soon targets the Gatling Pea. The Monkeys soon recruit a Monkey Apprentice, while the Planter sets a line of Torchwoods and Pea Shooters. The Apprentice wards off every fire pea, and dishes back damage by destroying the Torchwoods. However, the Planter sets a Jalapeño, and the Monkey Apprentice is burned alive. Suddenly, night descends upon the garden. The living monkeys kill the remaining plants in their sleep. Suddenly, the Planter plants a line of Sun Shrooms. The Monkeys are confused, so they send in the cavalry: a row of Dart Monkeys, a row of Monkey Engineers and a row of Beekeepers. Suddenly, the Planter plants an Ice Shroom, freezing all the monkeys until the Sun rises again. The Monkeys thaw, but wake up to a line of cob cannons. The cobs travel through the abdomen of all monkeys in each row. However, the aerial Heli-Pilot and Monkey Buccaneer are untouched. They destroy all the Cob Cannons, but see a row of Kernel-pults. The Planter has made an army of corn soldiers! While the Kernel-pults fire and take down the Heli-Pilot and Monkey Buccaneer, a caped monkey flies in from the horizon. It's a banana! It's an ape! It's... Super Monkey! Super Monkey rains down darts on the entire army of corn beings, killing them all. The Planter responds with a line of Threepeaters, which rain peas on Super Monkey. A little shaken but not defeated, Super Monkey fires in quick succession to defeat the Threepeaters. Night falls once more, and the Planter creates Gloom Shrooms, which cover the entire garden in poisonous gas. Super Monkey uses Superman's Super Breath to clear the air, but gets a rude awakening: a line of Fume-Shrooms and Magnet Shrooms. Super Monkey continues to throw darts, but they are quickly collected by the Magnet Shrooms. The Fume Shrooms then fire jets of poisonous liquid at Super Monkey, but they reflect off a barrier in front of him. Suddenly, a cloud moves out of the sky, and brings down the Wizard Lord. Not using anything magnetic, the Wizard Lord's spells quickly dispose of the Fume-Shrooms and Magnet Shrooms. He then eradicates the Sun Shrooms, Wall-Nuts and Sunflowers still standing. The Wizard Lord then tears up the soil, removing all fertility from the ground, while Super Monkey breaks the fourth wall and shatters the Sunlight screen in the top left corner. Now out of Sunlight, the Planter is helpless, and a final spell from the Wizard Lord plants 10,000 pounds of dynamite into the Planter's home. A large explosion finishes the job. The Monkeys, now victorious, see a balloon floating in the air and chase it, attempting to pop it.) K.O.! Post-Battle Boomstick: Ka-BOOM! That's what I like to see! Monkeys and explosions! Wiz: While the Plants had the versatility advantage, the Super Monkey vastly exceeded all of the plants combined in terms of accuracy and fire rate. Being a Superman-inspired character, Super Monkey could take out any sort of punishment the Plants could dish out. Boomstick: And being the Monkeys' King of Magic, the Wizard Lord likely had years of experience and knowledge of many spells, even without upgrades. Wiz: When night fell upon the garden, the Plants lost a lot of their variety as well. Not only that, but the only being that the plants' fire rate is comparable to is the beginning Dart Monkey. The fact is that the Plants are used to taking on extremely slow enemies such as the zombies. When only the Ice Shroom and Jalapeño are instant killers while the Super Monkey shoots darts at a rate of almost ten per second, it made the Monkeys' win that much more obvious. Boomstick: When you have that kind of firepower against weak enemies, you don't even need the Beacon to strengthen your team, you've got it in the bag. It was truly a dynamite victory for the Monkeys of Bloons Tower Defense. Wiz: The winners are the Bloons Tower Defenders. Next Time on Death Battle https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KOrXKiSy8ZY (0:00 - 1:08) EVERY HERO... (A pair of feet with black sandals walks across a temple floor.) HAS A DARK SIDE... (A pair of legs with boots that have the wings of a bat walk up the stairs to the same temple.) BE IT AN ENEMY... (The camera pans out to reveal a teenager angel dressed in all black, with black wings.) OR INNER DEMONS (The camera pans out to reveal a dark sorceress with an extravagant mask.) (Cut back to the angel, who has just felled a blue-haired woman inside the temple. A beam transfers energy from the goddess to the angel.) DARK PIT (Suddenly, the masked woman enters.) VS ???: Those powers... were meant to be mine. CIA Dark Pit: You want 'em? Come get 'em. COMING THIS MAY A Word from Pac Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my tenth battle spectacular. I'm sorry for all the delays, but it's finally done! This next battle is one I am extremely excited for. So much, in fact, that I delayed Pearl vs Bandana Dee just to do it. Be ready for Dark Pit vs Cia some time next month, or maybe even this month. I don't know with my schedule. Thanks again!Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016